1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a splitter, and more particularly, to a splitter capable of allowing output terminals to be conductive within certain frequency bands and isolated at other frequencies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A splitter is a signal transmitting device mostly utilized in electronic apparatuses for splitting a single signal source from one input terminal to a plurality of output terminals. In such a condition, basic design requirements of the splitter include low insertion loss from the input terminal to each output terminal and high insertion loss between the output terminals, in order to reach high conductivity between the input terminal and each output terminal, and high isolation between the output terminals, so as to avoid signals between the output terminals interfering with each other or load variation affecting transmitting characteristics.
However, some applications may require lower isolation within a certain frequency band and higher isolation at other frequencies between the output terminals of the splitter. In other words, in operating frequency bands of the splitter, the output terminals may be conductive within a certain frequency band and isolated at other frequencies. Such a design requirement cannot be achieved by utilizing the conventional splitter. Therefore, there is a need to redesign a splitter complying with this requirement.